


Horrors of the Night

by District447



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District447/pseuds/District447
Summary: Booth turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror, he saw...





	1. Kidnapping and B&E

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was heading home from an exhausting day at work. It was a late night in July; the weather was all right, 23°C and still getting colder. Booth was about to drive home to his wife, forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan and their two kids 6 years old Christine and Hank who was just turning 2. He texted Brennan a few hours ago that he would be running late. He looked at his phone before entering his SUV.

_Don’t wait up, have to finish this report. Love u & the kids._

He smiled as he connected the car charger to his phone and a picture of Brennan and the kids at their latest picnic appeared. The roads were almost empty, it was near midnight on a Thursday night so most of Washington D.C.’s residents were either at home sleeping or out partying. The drive home was quick with barely any cars on the roads. As he entered their driveway, _Hot Blooded_ started playing on the radio.

“Of course, you couldn’t play this like 5 songs ago, right?” Booth shook his head as he got out and picked up his phone from the charger. Only the kitchen light shone brightly in the house, Booth assumed Brennan left it on for him so when he came home he wouldn’t stumble across the hall on Hank’s toys. He turned his key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror, he saw a blood stain on the floor, it was not too big but it was enough to cause concern as to his expert eyes it was sure it didn’t came from a small injury. He hit the light switch in the hall and saw a bloody handprint on the wall leading to the bedrooms.

“Bones!” he shouted, waiting for an answer that would calm his racing heart. He only heard what he was most afraid of, the deafening silence that surrounded their house.

“Christine?” he tried calling for their daughter but again, he did not receive an answer. He raced towards the bedrooms; Christine’s coming up first on the left he rushed in and switched on the light only to see the room tossed and another bloody handprint on the wall next to Christine’s bed. He ran into the next room, which was their master bedroom. Hank’s crib was just as empty as Christine’s bed, books and pillows were tossed on the floor and a few pictures were lying on the floor as well with broken glass around them. Another bloody handprint glistened on the wall next to an open window. He ran towards the window not caring about stepping on the broken glass and stared outside for a few seconds into the blinding darkness of the night. When he turned around, he saw Brennan lying on the floor unconscious with a bloody gash on her forehead. Booth dropped to his knees and touched her neck with two fingers, trying to feel her pulse. It was there, but it was weak.

“Bones!” he cried as he tried to wake her up with no success. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 asking for an ambulance and reporting the break in at the same time. He did not want to leave Brennan there but he had to search the rest of the house. He laid her on their bed carefully, pulled out his gun and started towards the hall. He slipped into their kitchen without making a noise, gun pointed towards the darkness in front of him. He switched on the lights only to see more mess. Chairs and broken glass all over the floor and more blood on the edge of the kitchen counter. He checked the guest and bathrooms last, which yielded no new results. He ran back to Brennan, fighting his tears. As he sat down next to her, he pulled out his phone and called Hodgins.

“Booth, it’s past midnight, don’t tell me we have a case!” Hodgins grunted as he stared at the digital clock on his night desk, which read 12.35am.

“No, but it’s an emergency, Hodgins. I’ve got a B&E at home, Bones is unconscious and…” his voice failed him as the tears he was working so hard on holding back finally fall free “the kids, they are…”

“No! No, no, no, no!” Hodgins could barely say anything first.

“The kids are gone, the bastard took them!” Booth cried.

“I’m gonna gather the squint squad, get Dr. B. to the hospital, we’ll handle the rest.” it took all his strength to utter this sentence. Booth heard Angela’s voice over the phone asking what happened and a small shriek after Hodgins explained the situation.

“Thanks, Hodgins.” he hang up and took Brennan’s hands in both of his “I promise you, I’m going to find the bastard who did this, and I swear to God I’m going to make them pay for it!” he seethed. His face flushed, veins were throbbing in his neck, his jaw clenched while he was trembling. He was angry and afraid. He was rubbing his eyes and the nape of his neck when he heard the first sirens. _About f’in time,_ he thought. Soon the red and blue lights flooded his vision as the ambulance and two police cars halted in front of their home. He heard steps coming from the hall so with all his strength he stood up and faced the door.

“In here.” it took much more effort to speak than he thought it would. His voice was trembling and his fists clenched. The paramedics rushed in and started treating Brennan. He had to look away. It was getting too much for him. They worked in dangerous fields, but their home was well-protected and kept secret, all their mail came to a PO box address and they picked it up every other day at the nearest post office. Hodgins assured him their alarm was top of the line; there was no better on the market yet. So how could this happen to them?

“Agent Booth?” he did not hear the officer on the first try. He was gazing out into the darkness outside that was dark no more, as the red and blue lights illuminated the forest around the house.

“Agent Booth!” this time the officer raised his voice enough so that Booth snapped back into reality and turned around.

“Yes?”

“I’m Officer Red.” the young guy offered his hand but Booth did not take it, his fists were still clenched at his sides, his nails digging into his palm. “I’d like to take your statement, as you well know, time is of the essence.”

Booth nodded and sat down into a chair facing their bed. The paramedics were still stabilizing Brennan, now that it was becoming all too real, he could not look away. The world slowed down around him, his biggest nightmare was becoming a reality and this time there was no waking up in the middle of the night, sweat drenched in their bed, lying back down into Brennan’s comforting arms. No. This time, it was stone cold reality slapping him across the face repeatedly as he told the past half hour of his life to Officer Red and he realized there was no easy way out of this.

**_To be continued_ **


	2. The Haunted Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but now that I finally finished university, I can get back to writing! Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well! :)

**Chapter 2: The Haunted Hour**

 

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth stood next to his SUV front of his house. He was waiting for the squint squad to get there, but he wished FBI Special Agent James Aubrey would get there first so Booth could jump into his car and rush to the hospital where his wife, Temperance Brennan was taken just minutes ago. Minutes seemed like hours, people rushed around him in and out of their house and it was all a blur to him. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that his wife was hanging between life and death – again –, and their kids were nowhere to be found. He kept seeing the blood on the floor and the bloody handprints on the walls. The handprints were too big and too high on the wall to be from Christine that much he could see. But the blood on the floor? That could have been anyone’s and to his trained eyes it was not a small amount.

Another siren wailed through the night as a car pulled up next to Booth’s. A young black haired guy jumped out of the front seat, fixed his suit as he rushed over to Booth.

“Booth?” he halted to a stop in front of him. But Booth’s mind was still wandering to the darkest of places it could go.

“Booth! Hey, man!” the guy waved a hand in front of Booth’s face.

“Aubrey. Man, you are _finally_ here!” Booth said, his voice about to fail him every few words.

“What do you mean finally? I came as soon as I got the call!” Aubrey protested but to no avail. Booth was halfway into his front seat, slamming the door in front of him “What are you doing, Booth?”

“I’m going to GW Hospital, that’s where they took Bones. You are here now, Aubrey, and you are in charge. The squint squad is on its way too. I’ll check in with you guys later.” he argued, then pulled out of their driveway, turned on his siren and drove away into the night, back towards  900 23rd Street NW, Washington. He slammed on the gas and drove as fast as he could to reach his destination. He wanted to be there if – not if, _when_ , he reminded himself – Brennan wakes up.

***

The Jeffersonian Institute’s squint squad was a group of scientific experts who worked together with Brennan and Booth on every case. Dr. Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro were the first to arrive to the crime scene as they lived the nearest to Brennan and Booth’s home. Hodgins is an entomologist, botanist, and mineralogist and his wife, Angela is a specialist in forensic facial reconstruction and the Institute’s expert on anything digital and electronic. Almost three years ago, in December 2015, Hodgins got paralyzed below the waist from a bomb blast he and Aubrey barely survived, and he hasn’t recovered fully ever since. As far as they could understand, he’d be in his wheelchair for the rest of his life or until a stunning medical discovery could help him walk again. They rushed up to Aubrey to get a full preliminary report so they could start analyzing the crime scene. While Aubrey was telling them what he gathered from Officer Red, Dr. Cam Saroyan and Dr. Clark Edison arrived to the scene. Dr. Cam Saroyan is the head of the Jeffersonian Institute and its foremost coroner, while Dr. Clark Edison is a former intern of Brennan and now the Head of Historic Forensic Anthropology. On such a short notice, none of the interns were available, so Cam ended up calling Clark to help out who was still working at the lab when he got the horrible call. The interns promised to get back to D.C. as soon as possible; they all wanted to help.

“The crime scene is all yours.” Aubrey pointed towards the house “Tear it apart! Find anything and everything that could be of help!” the squint squad nodded in unison and entered their friends’ home. It was full of FBI’s finest forensic investigators, who already started cataloguing evidence, but everyone knew: every single piece of evidence would be taken to the Jeffersonian Institute for further analyzation.

Cam started with collecting blood samples from the bloody handprints and the pool of blood on the floor. She pulled out four Eldon field blood type tests from her kit. These little kits came in handy when one needed a quick result.  All you need is water, the testing card, a small stick to transfer the blood to the card and a few minutes. Cam did the tests for all blood samples.

“Thank God!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Aubrey ducked out of Christine’s room “What is it?”

“The blood pool on the floor? It’s type B-negative.”

“So what?” Aubrey looked at her, confused.

“Brennan is type O+, while Booth is type A+. Now I don’t know the kids’ blood type but they definitely can’t be B-negative!” Cam explained.

“So… that means, that pool of blood is from our attacker?” Aubrey was still collecting his thoughts.

“Definitely.” Cam stated as she stood up “But, the handprints are type O+. DNA will probably confirm it back at the lab, but I’m guessing those are from Dr. Brennan.”

“There’s dirt on the kitchen floor.” Hodgins chimed in while he bent down sharply to collect enough sample for the lab.

“The CSIs noted two distinct boot prints outside.” Aubrey read from the list of noted evidence Officer Red gave him “Could be dirt just from outside and nothing special.” he sighed.

“What else do they have?” Angela asked as she collected Brennan’s phone and laptop into evidence bags.

“They got tire tracks not far from the house, they look quite big, I’d guess from an SUV or a van, but you’ll identify that more precisely back at the lab.” he was scanning the list quickly, but Hodgins interrupted him before he could continue.

“Jackpot!” Hodgins yelled and pointed towards a big knife in the far corner of the kitchen. Angela took a few snaps and carefully picked up the item.

“There’s blood all over it.” Cam said as she took a closer look “Let me take some samples.” She took one from the blade, one from the handle and one from the finger guard between the blade and the handle. She took out three more Eldon field blood type tests from her kit and did the tests.

“So?” Hodgins urged her.

“You have to give it a few minutes, Dr. Hodgins.” Cam said as she kept looking at the tests hoping for the best results. Aubrey walked into the kitchen just in time.

“We know what was this used for?” he asked.

“Well, we know one thing. The blade has a B- blood on it while the handle is O+. The finger guard is a no go. The two blood types probably got mixed.” Cam read the results from the field tests.

“Okay, this is good news, right?” Angela looked around, each of them a bit more relieved than when they started this investigation.

“Yes, the attacker is not going to get too far away. Brennan stabbed him or her really good.”

“That explains the pool of blood over there.” Aubrey nodded towards the blood on the floor “Okay, what about their alarm, Angela?”

“It wasn’t set, but you said the door was locked, right?” Angela walked to the front door.

“Yeah, Booth specifically mentioned opening the door with his key. He got home around 9.30pm.”

Angela took out Brennan’s phone from its bag, which she haven’t sealed yet so she could still access it if needed. She scrolled through Brennan’s phone.

“I have a text from Booth on Brennan’s phone that says: _Don’t wait up, have to finish this report_. It was sent at 6.35pm. Which means Brennan had plenty of time to set the alarm, yet she chose not to and just locked the door.”

“She probably thought Booth meant an hour or so and then forgot to set the alarm when that time became longer.” Aubrey sighed and everyone moved into the house’s master bedroom. The window next to the bed was open, on the floor uncountable shards of glass and next to the bed a small pool of blood from Brennan’s head injury. Clark was collecting the shards into a container in hopes of either finding DNA on them or finding any indication of what it was broken with.

“This is the most probable point of entry.” Aubrey pointed to the window “One of the boot prints is just outside, facing inwards.”

“I don’t understand. Why risk the shattering glass’ noise? Why not pick the lock and immediately disarm the alarm?” Hodgins looked around trying to take in the room.

“My guess,” Clark said as he stood up and pointed outside the window into the darkness that was occasionally broken with shades of red and blue light “there is a small access road, leading into the forest, like a quarter or half a mile from the house. That’s where the techs found the tire tracks. Now, if they came in through the door, they would have to circle around the house, risking detection. A closed front door is not suspicious, is it?”

“But no one notices a shattered window at the back of the house from the road.” Aubrey nodded slowly.

The squint squad worked together with the FBI’s CSIs to collect and catalogue every single piece of evidence in the house. Looking for anything that could help them solve the case and find out who took the kids and where so they could get them back safely.

***

A 100 or some miles away, in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the Shenandoah National Park, a small cry ripped through the night.

“You gotta silence this kid or I will.” an angry male voice joined in.

“He’s probably hungry. Ain’t my fault you couldn’t grab a few of their stuff from the house. What the hell should I give him? There’s nothing in this goddamned cabin for a child!” a female argued, her voice rising “This was not even our plan! You said we wouldn’t stop till we were out of this state.”

“Yeah, well, I suppose the plan has changed. I’m too tired to drive and I needed a break from listening to these pests.” the male continued as Hank Booth kept crying uncontrollably in the back room while his sister, Christine lay next to him in a deep slumber.

“I could dose the girl, she’s big enough. But if I give anything to the boy, he could die. We don’t want that now, do we?” the young woman lowered her voice “They are no good to us dead.”

“I’m starting to rethink that plan too.” the man said and took a bottle of beer from the fridge “I’m gonna sleep in the car so I don’t have to listen to this brat crying all night.” with that he slammed the front door and walked into the darkness surrounding the cabin.

 

_**To be continued** _

 


End file.
